The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Sneak to Skua-Land". Plot (In Skua-Land, the four skuas were flying home) *Boss Skua: My wishes are never true. I never eat a chick from Adélie Village. What can we do? *Dino: How about we sneak to the village by morning. *Boss Skua: Great. I will get my fury of a revenge soon. The next mating season is only half a month away. And yes, i will success the plan before the start of winter. (At night, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are at the broken club) *Raul: Our club, is gone. *Rinaldo: Now we can't fix it. What a mess. *Nestor: This sucks. What are we gonna do? *Lombardo: Build a new tent? *Raul: No. We already have one. *Nestor: I can see the checkers. Now it all rinker and scratchy. *Rinaldo: Oh no. This is the worst moment of our lifes. *Raul: I wonder what we can do next? *Lombardo: Wait. Ramón said that we will go to Skua-Land and stop the skuas. *Rinaldo: Yes. You are right. *Raul: Come on everyone, we have to tell Ramón about this. He warn us about it. (In Ramón's bedroom) *Ramón: *sleep* *Raul: *knock on the window* Ramón. *Ramón: Huh? You again? *Raul: Are you suppose to plan and defeat the skuas? *Ramón: Yes. How will i escape the room? *Rinaldo: Go to the window like you did yesterday. *Ramón: Oh. This is the one. *Nestor: Come on, we're sneaking to Skua-Land. *Ramón: Yes, let's go. (Ramón leave his room from escaping by the window and hang out with his Amigos) *Rinaldo: My man Ramón, where are we going again? *Ramón: To Skua-Land, let's leave the dumb old village right now. *Nestor: Good choice. (In the plain and far from Skua-Land) *Lombardo: Did you see a storm? *Raul: Yes. I can't believe they have a storm like most homes have. *Nestor: Not all homes. There is a snowstorm you know. They take out the cold water and freeze it to snow to make it a snowstorm. *Rinaldo: But a hurricane or a thunderstorm take out warm water. *Ramón: Let not talk about the storms and move on to the land of the skuas. *Raul: Hey. Did you know if a animal can sing? *Nestor: Like what? Since when it happen? *Raul: Look! (A fur seal was singing until a overweight leopard seal kick him out of the water) *Overweight Leopard Seal: Go to sleep! *Raul: Ooh. That gotta hurt. *Ramón: Oh well. That was quick. Now let's go to Skua-Land. (At Skua-Land, most skuas are eating meat from the dead animals as Boss Skua fly in) *Boss Skua: Have you seen the offspring of Rimon? *Skua #1: No. *Skua #2: We tried. *Boss Skua: Tried? I want to eat his son right now. And his name is Ramón. Gosh, he's so annoying than a duck that quack into his pond. *Skua #3: So what are we gonna do about it? *Boss Skua: I would love to see a war between Adélie Village and our homeland. Face to fury of a wrath. *Skua #4: Yes sir. We will force you something to do. Kill Roy. *Boss Skua: Yes. That old grumpy Adélie penguin is going to be dead. He will pay for everything he done in the past. I remember when my father killed his parents. *evil laugh* That was a good memory of ours. (In the path way of Skua-Land) *Raul: As said on the map in our minds, it loo like a huge boo boo with a cereal bowl. *Rinaldo: Oh no. Skuas. (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie return home) *Ramón: We have to stop them. *Nestor: Yes. We don't need another invasion like last year. Now move along. (The Amigos head over to Skua-Land) *Ramón: Wow. *Raul: We finally made it. *Rinaldo: Now we have to hide. (The Amigos hide on a hole as the skuas walk by) *Skua #5: Did you see something? *Skua #6: No. Just move on. *Skua #7: Yeah. *Skua #5: Let's go. Someone must have crawl on the way out. (The Amigos left the hole) *Ramón: That was close. *Raul: Have you ever play with the basketball? *Rinaldo: No. Let's keep going and stop asking questions. (In the cave of the land) *Ramón: This place must have creep out something. Who think a predator could be sleeping there? *Nestor: There's no leopard seals or fur seals around. *Lombardo: It's a piece of ice. *Raul: It's shaped as a shard. *Rinaldo: Ooh, i found something great. *Ramón: Huh? Let me see. (In the pool) *Ramón: A ice cave pool? Who let the skua take a bath? *Raul: Not me. *Rinaldo: That's for babies. Wah-wah. *Lombardo: There's skuas. We must sneak in like there's no tomorrow. *Ramón: Sure. Come on. (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie meet up with Boss Skua in the throne) *Boss Skua: My henchmen, what do you want? *Dino: No sign of chick. *Boss Skua: Baby penguins, the most important meal of the whole entire year. It's alway our favorite food, not adults. *Frankie: Are you feeling fresh? *Boss Skua: Yes. Vinnie, go check on the rest of my pack. *Vinnie: Yes sir. I will check on the pack. (Vinnie fly over to check on his pack as the camera move down to The Amigos sneaking at the place) *Ramón: Whne it come to a adventure, we have to stay with the group. *Raul: Who stay with the group? *Rinaldo: Mommy and daddy. *Nestor: Not quite. Ducks, gooses, all penguin species, storks, seagulls and many more including skuas. *Lombardo: You know the drill. Into the skull cave. *Nestor: Okay. (Vinnie arrive at the pool of the land) *Vinnie: Boys, listen up. *Skua #1: Huh? *Skua #2: What is it? *Skua #3: What's the point? *Vinnie: Are you okay? *Skua #4: Yes. *Skua #5: We are truly fine. *Skua #6: No big deal on rushing. *Skua #7: Yeah. *Vinnie: Good. I wanted to make this clear. I saw five adelie penguins while flying. They are chicks. *Skua #8: *fly off* BABY PENGUINS! *Skua #1: Get the baby penguins! *Vinnie: Wait, wait, stop. (The skuas fly after The Amigos) *Vinnie: Fine. Act like little kiddies all over again, screaming for ice cream or something. (At the skull cave) *Ramón: Boss Skua ate every chick in the world. This is so bad since people eat turkeys for Thanksgiving. *Raul: We're getting off the menu for the summer. *Nestor: Let's wait for next year to come for another summer. *Rinaldo: Our school year is different. We are penguins and we have different times in the world. The chicks grew up so fast than a flower could be. *Ramón: Shhhh......i saw something darker. (They discovered a dead skua skeleton on the snow ground) *Nestor: Wow, it went extinct. *Ramón: It was dead. Starved and no food to eat. *Raul: Who cares. *Rinaldo. It touchable like playing on a console. *Nestor: It feel sharp. I can sense it. *Rinaldo: There's have to be a way out. *Ramón: No matter what we could easily get. *Raul: Oh no. The skuas are coming. *Rinaldo: Run run run! *Nestor: Let's go. (The Amigos run as the skuas were flying to the skull cave) *Skua #1: Here birdy, birdy. *Skua #2: I found them, get them! *Ramón: Holy bird, they found us! *Lombardo: Keep on going. *Rinaldo: *fear* We are going to die! *Raul: Oh no. The cliff is there. What can we do? *Lombardo: Jump! *Nestor: Hold together. *Ramón: Let's jump. (The Amigos hold together and jump off the cliff and land to the pond as the skuas watches frightly) *Skua #1: Ha. In the water. *Skua #2: Let me see if they pop up) (In the water pond) *Ramón: Are you okay? *Nestor: Yes. *Raul: Come on, we found land to hide. *Rinaldo: No. The skuas are here now, staring at us. *Ramón: Swim swim swim! (The Amigos swim together as the skuas chases them in the air) *Skua #1: How can we get a penguin that often? *Skua #2: Follow them. Don't make them go away. *Skua #3: Let's do it like a flock of birds. (The Amigos went into the land and run quick as they hide to the cave) *Ramón: Where's the spot. *Raul: I don't know. *Rinaldo: There! Now! (The Amigos hide into the hole as the skuas try to get it) *Raul: Oh no. *Skua #3: Give me a penguin. *Skua #4: Ooh, he's a wacka like babi. *Skua #5: Wacka like babi. *Skua #6: Babi penguin. Babi penguin. *Nestor: Oh no. I'm gonna fart. *Lombardo: Don't fart. *Rinaldo: Fart on them! *Nestor: Fine! *fart on the skuas as the skuas scream and fly away* *Ramón: Yes. What a weapon. New high score. *Nestor: We got it. *Rinaldo: Good one Nestor. You're really kicking some feathers. *Nestor: Thanks Rinaldo, i appreciate that as a yes. *Raul: Now let's go what the skuas have in stock. *Lombardo: It has a cave. Go to the cave. *Ramón: We know, let's go. (With Boss Skua) *Boss Skua: Boys, what can we do? *Dino: Let's go to the castle. I don't care. *Boss Skua: Sure. Let's just go. *Frankie: Alright boss. Here we go. (The skuas fly to the castle, with the Amigos on the cave) *Ramón: Where can we find a way out? *Raul: We should find out. *Rinaldo: There has to be a way. *Ramón: We know. I also heard that there's a castle. *Lombardo: A castle? *Nestor: What is a castle? *Ramón: Pretty much of a house. But strange evil. Let's go. *Raul: Fine. We must find out what there plan is. (At the Skua Fortress) *Boss Skua: Ah ha. The door is open for everyone on this land. *Frankie: Yep. Let's go through the window. *Dino: Yes. Here we go. (Boss Skua, Dino and Frankie enter the fortress as Vinnie follow them to the fortress. The Amigos were watching them from a cliff) *Ramón: There it is. *Nestor: We have to stop it. *Lombardo: On no. They have executions in there. What are we gonna do? *Raul: We must figure out a way to stop the danger. *Nestor: The danger will die. *Rinaldo: Danger is not a person. I never seen a person named Danger. *Nestor: Not Danger. The dangerous place. *Rinaldo: Fine. Now we have to climb all the way down. *Ramón: Come on Amigos, there's nothing stopping on us. (They climb down on the cliff and sneak into the fortress) *Ramón: Shhhh, this is going to be sneaky. *Raul: There's the door, i knew we would break in. *Rinaldo: I wonder what the skuas are up too. (Inside of Skua Fortress) *Boss Skua: So, we got everything in our fortress. *Dino: Looking sharp like a bone. *Frankie: Hey Yellaleg, are we up into something? *Boss Skua: No. Vinnie is coming. *Vinnie: *arrive* Hello boys. *Boss Skua: My man, what are you up to? *Vinnie: The skuas are waiting to eat the five adelie penguins. They arrive on the land. *Boss Skua: The Amigos. That's it. They must be dead and Rimon will cry like a big baby. Wah wah wah. (Outside of the fortress) *Ramón: This is it. Time to stop the skuas, once and for all. *Raul: Buddy, brace yourself. The fight will be harder than i thought. *Rinaldo: We are The Amigos together. You are our new leader. Right? *Ramón: Yes. I will defeat the skuas from doing their mistakes and hunting down our home. To get love from the people, we must defeat the skuas. Let's go now. (The Amigos enter the Skua Fortress) *Nestor: Wow, i never seen a place like this. This is so unique. *Lombardo: Just like our club, they made one like this. *Ramón: I have a igloo house that made me so special about it. *Raul: Also, There's a Adélie Underground that has a aquarium. *Rinaldo: Everything in here is nothing. Let's just go! *Ramón: Fine Rinaldo, why do you have to me so rude? *Rinaldo: I'm not rude. We have to focus on the mission. *Ramón: Okay. Come on guys. (In the hallway of the fortress) *Raul: Hello? Anyone there? *Rinaldo: Guys? *Nestor: Where are the skuas? *Lombardo: I think we have to keep on going. *Ramón: Hide! (The Amigos hide on the skua ice statue when the 10 skuas fly by) *Raul: A crew together. What is it? *Rinaldo: I don't know. They're members of Boss Skua too. Now let's break in. *Nestor: Alright. (The Amigos break the door) *Lombardo: Skua fight! (The Amigos start to fight againist a pack of skuas) *Ramón: *punch the skua on the left* *Raul: *spin bump on the two skuas* Oooon. *Rinaldo: *slip over to the skua's leg* Ooof. *Skua #1: Hey. *Lombardo: *punch the skua's beak* *Skua #2: MY BEAK! MY BEAK! *Ramón: Where can we hide? *Raul: Go into the door. *Ramón: Right. Let's go. (In the private room) *Raul: It's all blank. why are we still here? *Ramón: No time to talk. Let's run. *Rinaldo: Wait for me. (The rest of the Amigos run as the rest of the skuas chases after them in the stairs) *Raul: Yikes! That creepy thing could even get close us. *Rinaldo: I don't know what is going on. It's weird huh? *Nestor: Come on, other room! (In the other room) *Lombardo: Hey look. A pool. *Raul: Hide on the pool. *Ramón: JUMP! (The Amigos jump into the pool as the skuas were watching them) *Ramón: Oh no. How do we escape? *Rinaldo: Great. This is all your fault Ramón. *Raul: Wait. There's a little crack. We must break though. *Ramón: Jackpot. *step on the crack* *Nestor: A little more. *Skua #1: Hey. What are they doing? *Skua #2: Are they crazy or something? *Skua #3: This can't be right. No one ever went there during development of the fortress. *Skua #4: Uh oh. They made it even cracker. *Ramón: *stomp on the crack and drain the water to the dinner room, making his friends fall to the dinner room* *Skua #1: Oh no. (Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie came to see the mess on the dinner room) *Boss Skua: What happen? *Dino: Who broke into the hole? *Vinnie: You lazy birds, you were suppose to check on them. *Skua #3: But we didn't do anything sir. *Skua #4: It's a mistake. *Skua #5: Five penguins must have break down the pool. (The pool got destroyed from falling apart) *Skua #6: And at least, we killed them. *Boss Skua: *fly to them* YOU BROKE MY POOL! *Skua #1: Run! *Skua #2: We're blammed. (Boss Skua and his crew chases off the skua blammers. The Amigos are alive, getting out of the broken Pool parts.) *Ramón: Oh no. Everything is gone. *Raul: Alright. We didn't get killed or get chased off. *Nestor: Come on guys, to the other room. *Lombardo: Wait, there's something mysterious over here. Let's go inside. (In the hallway) *Ramón: Nothing seem to be shown. I will have good advice if the skuas are gone. *Raul: Ramón, let's try the stairs. *Ramón: Alrighty then. (In the stairs) *Nestor: This is like a mansion all over again. *Rinaldo: Oh no, i see cracks on the stairs. Try to be careful when you go up. *Ramón: This will get a bit breaky. Go up slowly. *Raul: Okay. (Boss Skua trap the skua crew in the prison room) *Skua #1: Hey. No fair. *Boss Skua: Now you boys will be stuck in here forever and your prison hour starts right now. *Skua #2: No. This sucks. *Skua #3: I know. It stinks. *Dino: Shut up you two. Some of you are getting blamed for this. *Skua #4: Well i hate getting blamed. These penguins have blamed us. *Frankie: I don't care, now stay quiet. *Skua #5: Listen! You have to stop The Five Amigos. *Vinnie: The Five Amigos.....yes. They will be dead. Come on guys, let's go stop The Five Amigos. *Boss Skua: Good idea Vinnie. Time to stop this little Ramón chick. Off and away! *Skua #6: Thanks a lot boss. *Skua #1: Wait! *Boss Skua: Ah, shut up. *Skua #1: Fine. Now we're locked and stuck in here forever. *Skua #2: That's not fair. (The Amigos made it to the top floor of the fortress) *Ramón: There we are. We have a challenge to do. Right? *Nestor: Yes. I did exercise in the PE room before. *Rinaldo: Um Nestor, you waddle with your fins. You didn't even do push-ups or do weights. *Nestor: Why do you even care for it Rinaldo? *Ramón: Boys, zip your beak and let's go already. *Rinaldo: Fine. I hate this place already. (In the top floor of the fortress, windows are seen with skuas flying on the background) *Ramón: Where is the Boss Palace? *Raul: It has to be somewhere. But this is like our school all over again. *Rinaldo: Let me check. Behind the line. *Nestor: Something must be going on, follow me. (Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie fly over to the top of the fortress into the Boss Palace) *Ramón: What was that? *Raul: Let's go. They're in there. (The Amigos enter the Boss Palace to meet the skuas) *Boss Skua: Ramón. *Ramón: Boss Skua. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. Boys, it' all good to see you. *Raul: We're here to get our revenges on you. *Rinaldo: You almost got us killed on the big cliff since the field trip. *Ramón: If you would have blamed on us? Then blame yourself. *Dino: No. We are the bad guys are we're here to eat the chicks. *Rinaldo: I'm even stronger than you so yeah, you're weaker than i thought. *Frankie: You will be dealing with us. *Nestor: Oh yeah? You have a problem. *Frankie: I have no problem. *Lombardo: Yes you do. Don't lie. *Frankie: I'm not lying. *Lombardo: Yes. *Vinnie: No. *Boss Skua: Enough. Let's start the fight. *Ramón: Bring it on. (The fight begins) *Ramón: *jump and hit Boss Skua* *Boss Skua: Ow. *Raul: *dodge the attack from Dino* *Dino: Hey! *Raul: Ha! *Dino: You little dummy. *Rinaldo: *run* Ahhhhhhh. Help me. *trip over a ice case* Oops. *Frankie: Hehehehehehehehehehe. You're finally mine. *Rinaldo: *roll over* *Frankie: Come back here now! *Rinaldo: *climb on the wall and jump over Frankie* *Frankie: Hey. *Rinaldo: Nice try lazy bird. *Vinnie: Frankie, stop him! *Frankie: Yes Vinnie. *Rinaldo: Oh no. Help! *Nestor: Aye hye! *slip over Frankie* *Frankie: Hey! *Nestor: Piece of cake. *Rinaldo: Nestor, get me some help! *Nestor: Yes sir. *Lombardo: Jump! *Rinaldo: What? *Lombardo: JUMP! *Boss Skua: *capture Rinaldo* *Rinaldo: HELP! *Ramón: Oh no. Our man is captured. *Boss Skua: Ah ha. Now you have to follow us. *Dino: Let's go. *Raul: Guys, follow the skuas. *Nestor: Come on. No time to waste. (The Amigos chase the skuas all over the fortress) *Raul: Come back here! *Dino: You can never chase us away! (They went back and forth to the first floor) *Rinaldo: Why are we doing this? *Ramón: What's the problem Rinaldo? All you like to do is whine. That's all. *Rinaldo: Hey. I have no anger problem. Deal with it. *Raul: Un oh. Wet floor. Jump! (The Amigos jump from the wet floor) *Ramón: It's a wet floor. *Raul: Right. But stop asking so many questions. *Rinaldo: Oh no. Go left! (The Amigos move side to side to the plumber room) *Ramón: There we are. *Boss Skua: Ah ha. A big piece of water will lead us to your village. *Ramón: What? Water is not going to do anything. Stop lying. *Dino: Hey. Listen, don't you ever bother us ever again. *Vinnie: Now it is the time to break the pipes and free the skuas from calling. *Nestor: No. That not gonna happen. *Frankie: Oh yes it will, it will truly happen. *Dino: We have our claws together. Wait til we crack this thing up. *Ramón: No. You're not going to do this. *Boss Skua: Yes. Now it happen. *break pipe, revealing water everywhere* *Rinaldo: Hey look, water. *Raul: Oh no. They did it. *Boss Skua: Yes, we did it together. *Dino: Let's get out of here! *Frankie: Adios! *Nestor: Chase them again! *Rinaldo: Let's go. *Ramón: Here we go. (Water start flooding the fortress) *Lombardo: Oh no. A flood is happening. *Raul: Come on Lombardo! *Lombardo: Fine. (In the chase) *Ramón: We can't let the skuas fly away. We must stop after them. *Rinaldo: I'm getting nervous now. We're alway slow. *Raul: Then move along! *Rinaldo: Fine then! (Water pop out of the ice from outside as the skuas were watching it when the skuas and the amigos left the fortress) *Boss Skua: Everyone let's go! *Nestor: What are they doing? *Lombardo: They're leaving! Oh no. *Dino: Hurry up! *Frankie: Let's go! (The skuas are flying and leaving the whole land) *Ramón: Impossible. They are heading to our village. This is all our fault. *Raul: No. It's not your fault Ramón. We can do it together. We are going to stop the skuas right away. It is finally time. *Ramón: Yes. Come on, together. *Rinaldo: Let's get out of here! (The skuas left Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: Everyone, to Adélie Village! *Frankie: Here we go! (The skuas headed to Adélie Village as the Amigos left the land to see the skuas going after their home) *Ramón: No. We're too late. *Lombardo: Now their after the villagers. Do we have any idea left? *Nestor: Si. I have one more idea we have to work on. Defeat the skuas. *Lombardo: But that the problem we're working on. *Raul: I know. Stop the skuas. *Rinaldo: I know one thing than all of you guys. Save the village. *Ramón: Save the village. That's it. We're not leaving any trouble from coming home. Roy is having some bad attitude toward us. So we have to save the emotions from people getting mad. *Rinaldo: Mad? We just blew it. *Raul: Then what are you waiting for? Come on, we have to save the village now. *Ramón: Right. Let's go. Vamonos. *Rinaldo: We got it. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 8) Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos